The adaptive immune system protects higher organisms against infections and other pathological events that can be attributable to foreign substances. Using adaptive immune receptors, antigen-specific recognition proteins are expressed by hematopoietic cells of the lymphoid lineage and are capable of distinguishing self from non-self molecules in the host. These lymphocytes can be found in the circulation and tissues of a host, and their recirculation between blood and the lymphatics has been described, including their extravasation via lymph node high endothelial venules, as well as at sites of infection, inflammation, tissue injury and other clinical insults. See, e.g., Stein et al., 2005 Immunol. 116:1-12; DeNucci et al., 2009 Crit. Rev. Immunol. 29:87-109; Marelli-Berg et al., 2010 Immunol. 130:158; Ward et al., 2009 Biochem. J. 418:13; Gonzalez et al., 2011 Ann. Rev. Immunol. 29:215; Kehrl et al., 2009 Curr. Top. Microb. Immunol. 334:107; Steinmetz et al., 2009 Front. Biosci. (Schol. Ed.) 1:13.
Accordingly, the dynamic nature of movement by lymphocytes throughout a host organism is reflected in changes in the qualitative (e.g., antigen-specificity of the clonally expressed adaptive immune receptor (immunoglobulin or T cell receptor), T cell versus B cell, T helper (Th) cell versus T regulatory (Treg) cell, effector T cell versus memory T cell, etc.) and quantitative distribution of lymphocytes among tissues, as a function of changes in host immune status.
Immunocompetence is the ability of the body to produce a normal immune response (i.e., antibody production and/or cell-mediated immunity) following exposure to a pathogen, which might be a live organism (such as a bacterium or fungus), a virus, or specific antigenic components isolated from a pathogen and introduced in a vaccine. Immunocompetence depends on the ability of the adaptive immune system to mount an immune response specific for any potential foreign antigens, using the highly polymorphic receptors encoded by B cells (immunoglobulins, Igs) and T cells (T cell receptors, TCRs).
The adaptive immune system employs several strategies to generate a repertoire of T- and B-cell antigen receptors with sufficient diversity to recognize the universe of potential pathogens. Immunoglobulins (Igs) expressed by B cells are proteins consisting of four polypeptide chains, two heavy chains (H chains) and two light chains (L chains), forming an H2L2 structure. Each pair of H and L chains contains a hypervariable domain, consisting of a VL and a VH region, and a constant domain. The H chains of Igs are of several types: μ, δ, γ, α, and ε. The diversity of Igs within an individual is mainly determined by the hypervariable domain. The V domain of H chains is created by the combinatorial joining of three types of germline gene segments, the VH, DH, and JH segments. Hypervariable domain sequence diversity is further increased by independent addition and deletion of nucleotides at the VH-DH, DH-JH, and VH-JH junctions during the process of Ig gene rearrangement. In this respect, immunocompetence is reflected in the diversity of Igs.
TCRs expressed by αβ T cells are proteins consisting of two transmembrane polypeptide chains (α and β), expressed from the TCRA and TCRB genes, respectively. Similar TCR proteins are expressed in γδ T cells, from the TCRD and TCRG loci. Each TCR peptide contains variable complementarity determining regions (CDRs), as well as framework regions (FRs) and a constant region. The sequence diversity of αβ T cells is largely determined by the amino acid sequence of the third complementarity-determining region (CDR3) loops of the α and β chain variable domains, which diversity is a result of recombination between variable (Vβ), diversity (D)β, and joining (Jβ) gene segments in the β chain locus, and between analogous Vα and Jα gene segments in the α chain locus, respectively. The recombination of variable, diversity and joining gene segments in the TCR α and β chain loci allows for a large number of distinct CDR3 sequences to be encoded. CDR3 sequence diversity is further increased by independent addition and deletion of nucleotides at the Vβ-Dβ, Dβ-Jβ, and Vα-Jα junctions during the process of TCR gene rearrangement. In this respect, immunocompetence is reflected in the diversity of TCRs.
The γδ TCR is distinctive from the αβ TCR in that it encodes a receptor that interacts closely with the innate immune system. TCRγδ is expressed early in development, has specialized anatomical distribution, has unique pathogen and small-molecule specificities, and has a broad spectrum of innate and adaptive cellular interactions. A biased pattern of TCRγ V and J segment expression is established early in ontogeny as the restricted subsets of TCRγδ cells populate the mouth, skin, gut, vagina, and lungs prenatally. Consequently, the diverse TCRγ repertoire in adult tissues is the result of extensive peripheral expansion following stimulation by environmental exposure to pathogens and toxic molecules.
The V-D-J rearrangements are mediated via a recombinase enzyme complex in which the RAG1 and RAG2 proteins play a key role by recognizing and cutting the DNA at the recombination signal sequences (RSS), which are located downstream of the V gene segments, at both sides of the D gene segments, and upstream of the J gene segments. Divergent RSS reduce or even completely prevent rearrangement. The recombination signal sequence (RSS) consists of two conserved sequences (heptamer, 5′-CACAGTG-3′, and nonamer, 5′-ACAAAAACC-3′), separated by a spacer of either 12+/−1 by (“12-signal”) or 23+/−1 by (“23-signal”). A number of nucleotide positions have been identified as important for recombination including the CA dinucleotide at position one and two of the heptamer, and a C at heptamer position three has also been shown to be strongly preferred as well as an A nucleotide at positions 5, 6, 7 of the nonamer. (Ramsden et al. 1994 Nucl. Ac. Res. 22:1785; Akamatsu et al. 1994 J. Immunol. 153:4520; Hesse et al. 1989 Genes Dev. 3:1053). Mutations of other nucleotides have minimal or inconsistent effects. The spacer, although more variable, also has an impact on recombination, and single-nucleotide replacements have been shown to significantly impact recombination efficiency (Fanning et al. 1996 Cell. Immunol. Immunopath. 79:1, Larijani et al. 1999 Nucl. Ac. Res. 27:2304; Nadel et al. 1998 J. Immunol. 161:6068; Nadel et al. 1998 J. Exp. Med. 187:1495). Criteria have been described for identifying RSS polynucleotide sequences having significantly different recombination efficiencies (Ramsden et al. 1994 Nucl. Ac. Res. 22:1785; Akamatsu et al. 1994 J. Immunol. 153:4520; Hesse et al. 1989 Genes Dev. 3:1053, and Lee et al., 2003 PLoS 1(1):E1).
The rearrangement process generally starts with a D to J rearrangement followed by a V to D-J rearrangement in the case of Ig heavy chain (IgH), TCR beta (TCRB), and TCR delta (TCRD) genes or involves direct V to J rearrangements in the case of Ig kappa (IgK), Ig lambda (IgL), TCR alpha (TCRA), and TCR gamma (TCRG) genes. The sequences between rearranging gene segments are generally deleted in the form of a circular excision product, also called TCR excision circle (TREC) or B cell receptor excision circle (BREC).
The many different combinations of V, D, and J gene segments represent the so-called combinatorial repertoire, which is estimated to be at least 106 molecules; for example, ˜2×106 for Ig molecules, ˜3×106 for TCRαβ and ˜5×103 for TCRγδ molecules. At the junction sites of the V, D, and J gene segments, deletion and random insertion of nucleotides occurs during the rearrangement process, resulting in highly diverse junctional regions, which significantly contribute to the total repertoire of Ig and TCR molecules, estimated to be >1012.
Mature B-lymphocytes further extend their Ig repertoire upon antigen recognition in follicle centers via somatic hypermutation, a process, leading to affinity maturation of the Ig molecules. The somatic hypermutation process focuses on the V- (D-) J exon of IgH and Ig light chain genes and concerns single nucleotide mutations and sometimes also insertions or deletions of nucleotides. Somatically-mutated IG genes are also found in mature B-cell malignancies of follicular or post-follicular origin.
The present invention provides an accurate and efficient method useful for quantifying the number of input T cell or B cell molecules in a complex mixture by determining the presence or absence of unique clones in a multiple well assay.